Where Do I Belong?
by PrincessofKingdomHearts16
Summary: Talia Summers is a 10 year old who wants to have friends, but is too sad to make any. She lives with an uncle who is never home after her parents die and her grandmother is hospitalized. The only company she has are creatures only she can see. While completing a summer project, Talia encounters a group of kids who will not only end her loneliness, but bring new adventures as well.
1. Bio

**I'm sorry I'm starting another story when I've got like, 4 others that are no where near done, but as I have said; when I get inspired, I need to at least put the info for the story. I definitely won't update for this for a while since only a hand full of episodes are dubbed and I want to go by the dubbed version.**

* * *

Name(ENG): Talia Summers(Joyful/Blooming Summers)

JAP: Amane Natsu(Sweet Summer)

Age: 9-10

Looks: Royal blue hair, dark gray eyes, pale-ish skin, skinny.

Family: Unknown parents(deceased), unnamed grandmother, Kenneth Summers(uncle).

Favorite Food: Any type of vegetable, fruit, meat, bread, milk and juice.

Least Favorite: Ramen(only since that was all she ate before learning how to cook)

History: When Talia was in 2nd grade, her parents died in a car accident. She then was sent to lived with her grandmother, who she loved very much. One day, her grandmother gave her a very strange gadget she called a Yo-Kai Watch. When Talia was 8, she found a injured pink and white shiba inu dog, barely alive. She nursed it the best she could, but it soon died. However it was reborn as a Yo-Kai called Shmoopie. In gratitude for trying to save it, Talia receives the Medal for Shmoopie. Talia is happy, but not for long. Several weeks after her birthday, Talia's grandmother becomes ill and is hospitalized. Talia is then forced to move to Breezy Hills, Springdale with an uncle who is too busy with work to take care of her. Talia then becomes independent, cold, emotionless and refuses to make friends with anyone, expect other Yo-Kai, even though she deeply wants to make friends with kids her own age. Shmoopie is her only companion, but she has helped Talia find and befriend other Yo-Kai. Little did Talia know that one fateful outing would change her life.

Befriended Yo-Kai: Shmoopie(Sweety), Enerfly(Fufu), Enefly(Fifi), Noko(Nono), Snotsolong(Snooty) and Pupsicle(Shiver).

Preferred Yo-Kai types: Charming and Heartful.

* * *

Name(ENG): Shmoopie

(JAP): Kyuntarou

Nickname: Sweety

Tribe: **Charming**

Rank: **C**

Favorite Food: Hamburger

Least Favorite: Plum Rice Ball(I know because I tried use one on it and it got mad)

Stats:  
Attack: Bite  
Technique: Restore  
Inspirit: Skip a Beat  
Soultimate Move: Heartstring Tug

* * *

 **Talia's VAs are; Taylor Autumn Bertham(ENG) and Himika Akaneya(JAP). In ENG she sounds like young Marnie from _'When Marnie Was There'_ and in JAP she sounds like Manaka Laala from _'PriPara'_.**


	2. Turning Things Around

My Pov

Even though I had just started school a week before summer vacation, I was still asked to catch bugs for a summer project. I didn't like going outside. I didn't want to be around people. Since it was so hot out, I wore a two piece dress that consisted of a yellow top hanging off of the shoulders. _Prism Sugar Girl_ was wrote in blue ombre and it was surrounded by tiny tea-rose stars. A single blue pocket rested on each side of the torso, on top of a blue, indigo, purple, pale pink, and yellow rainbow that stretched across the bottom. Over each shoulder was a light blue ribbon tied into a bow, matching the single band of light blue that goes around the bottom of the skirt. The skirt was blue two-layered pleat with pale blue lines all over it. It came with a blue and white striped bracelet. On my feet were yellow and light green shoes with white toe, bottom, and string. Around the bottom was a single line of very dark blue, and a pair of white skates are attached. They came with white knee-socks with two blue lines going around the top(Look at Pretty Rhythm Pop Stones; Spot Kazi Rainbow Ron-T and Causal Pop'n Sneakers). I had my net and container with me. I went into the deepest par of the forest. I managed to find a ladybug, praying mantis, grasshopper, locust and flower scarab. I was about to head home when I spotted one. A Swallowtail Butterfly. I crept up slowly and-

"Gotcha!" I exclaimed. I managed to catch it. I looked and saw it was a rare one.

"Perfect!" I knew that voice. It was my little Shmoopie, Sweety. "Catching a rare bug will get you extra points on your project." Sweety said.

"Yeah. How's everyone at home?" I asked.

"Good. You know, since we're near the Crank-a-kai, I want to show you something." Sweety said. I looked at her kind of weird, but followed. What did she want to show me. We got to the crank. "Do you know those colored coins you would find?" I nodded and took out the one I had found earlier, a light blue coin. I placed it in the crank, turned the knob and a gold capsule came out. "Oh! The gold capsule always have a rare and impossible to find Yo-kai in them!" I pulled on either end and out popped- a Noko!

"A Noko! Wait, this one's all different colored. Like a... panda." I said.

"Right! Meet the Rank A Slippery Yo-kai: Pandanoko!" Sweety proclaimed, introducing the strange new Yo-kai.

"Thank you for getting me out of that thing! We're friends now!" Pandanoko exclaimed. It glowed and its medal appeared in my hand.

"Nice to meet you. Would it be okay if I called you... Yinyang? Since you're black and white, it reminds me of Yin and Yang." I said.

"Yeah! I like that. Thank you!" Pandanoko exclaimed. Yinyang went off somewhere.

"At least Nono will have another Slippery Yo-kai to play with." I said. I was about to leave when I bumped into one of the kids at school; Nate Adams.

"Oh, hi! You're the new student who started right before vacation right? This is the first time I've actually seen you." Nate said. I had been taking class from the infirmary because my uncle told the school I wasn't comfortable around people and hadn't told anyone my name. In fact, I was also wearing green colored contacts and had dyed my hair brown. I didn't want anyone to see the real me. Kids at my other school called my royal blue hair and dark gray eyes ugly.

"Yes. If you'll excuse me, I need to head home." I said. I walked past him.

"Wait! Could you at least tell me your name? It'd be nice to know it." Nate said.

"Telling you my name would mean I want to be friends. Right now, I don't want to be friends with any humans." I said with ice in my voice. With that, I ran home. I got home and slammed the door shut. I kicked off my shoes and placed my container on the table that sat near the door. "I'm back." As usual, no answer. My uncle was always gone before I woke up and returned long after I was asleep. I went into the kitchen and saw a note on the fridge. It said: _'Talia, the money for the groceries is in the left drawer. I also left extra in case you saw something you liked. I'll try to make it home before dark, I promise. - Uncle Ken.'_ I knew he did try to keep his promises, but now, they just seemed empty to me. I picked up the money and headed out. I got to the store and bought several things. I still had the extra money. I looked around and happened to see a case that held 8 colored coins(red, orange, yellow, green, light blue, blue, purple and pink), with 5 stars on them. Those were Yo-kai coins!

"Can I help you find something?" the clerk asked.

"Um... I was wondering- how much is that case of coins there?" I asked. The clerk looked at the case.

"Those were given to me by my grandfather. Saying that they were from the Yo-kai World." My eyes widen a little. "But, I know better. Yo-kai aren't real." the clerk snickered. Oh, how wrong you are.

"I've seen a lot of them." I said. The clerk looked at me surprised.

"Really? Tell you what... my grandfather told me each of these coins were for each of the 8 tribes; Brave, Tough, Mysterious, Heartful, Slippery, Shady, Eerie and Charming. If you can bring me a Yo-kai Medal from each tribe, I'll give you the coins." the clerk said. I was happy, but then my happiness sank. I only had medals from the Charming, Mysterious, Slippery and Heartful tribes. I need one from the Brave, Tough, Shady and Eerie tribes. "I keep this available if you just happen to find any."

"I'll try." I said. As I exit the store, I saw Snooty, Sweety and Fufu floating around.

"There you are! You took a little longer than usual so we came to get you." Fufu said, worried.

"Guys, the clerk of the store has all 8 Yo-kai coins in a case. He said he'd let me have it if I showed him a medal from each tribe. I need to find a Brave, Tough, Shady and Eerie Yo-kai. Do you guys know of any?" I asked.

"Pandle is from the Brave Tribe." Snooty said.

"Dimmy, Leadoni and Negatibuzz are from the Shady Tribe." Sweety listed.

"Dulluma and Noway are from the Tough Tribe." Fufu listed.

"And Coughkoff, Peckpocket and Buhu are from the Eerie Tribe." Snooty listed.

"I didn't realize there were that many in Uptown." I said.

"Since your watch is only at Rank E, those are the only ones you can see." Sweety said. I went off in search for these Yo-kai. I managed to befriend Negatibuzz(Buzzy), Peckpocket(Pecka) and Dulluma(Dull). Now I just needed to find Pandle. I looked everywhere, but couldn't find it. I was about to give up.

"I need a drink." I said. I took out a coin, but dropped it and it rolled under the vending machine. I bent down and reached under the machine when something pricked my hand. "Ow!" I looked underneath the vending machine, but saw nothing. I pointed my watch and saw Pandle. Pandle ran out from under the machine with my coin in its hand.

"Stretchy Slap!" Snooty exclaimed. Snooty slapped Pandle off his feet.

"That's it! Let's go!" It didn't take much to beat him. "I must say, you're the first one to catch me." He held out his hand and in it was his medal. "This is a symbol of my friendship to you." Pandle said.

"Thank you Pandle. Would it be okay to call you Pan from now on?" I asked.

"I don't see why not." Pandle said. With that, Pandle ran off. I went back to the store and found the clerk.

"Forget something?" the clerk asked. I shook my head.

"I came back to show you these." I said. I placed Snooty, Fufu, Pan, Dull, Buzzy, Pecka, Yinyang and Sweety's medals in front of him. He was surprised.

"So, Yo-kai are real. Guess my grandfather wasn't crazy. Here, you earned these." the clerk said. He handed me the coin case.

"I'll put them to good use." I promised. I hurried home. As I walked into the door, I heard a voice. It was Uncle Ken.

"Where have you been? I don't think it takes 2 1/2 hours to shop." Uncle Ken said.

"Uh..." I stammered. He sighed and rubbed his temple.

"I know. You thought I wouldn't show up like always. Well, that changes today. I was promoted so now I can choose my own work hours and vacation days." My eyes widen. "Now I can be home more often and you don't have to be here by yourself all the time." Uncle Ken said.

"Really? You really promise this time?" I asked. He nodded.

"No more empty promises. I'll take better care of you I promise." Uncle Ken said. That's when he saw the coin case. "Find something you like?" I nodded to him. "Here, put them in this pouch. They can serve as good luck charms." It was a blue-green pouch with a brown string. "I made dinner so go wash up."

"M'kay." I said. After eating dinner, I washed up and went to bed. I clutched the pouch of coins. Maybe these coins were bringing me luck. Maybe they could give me the courage to walk into class tomorrow.


	3. Lucas

**Also, in this story, I'm going to have Bear, Eddie, Katie and Lucas joining in with Nate and Talia when it comes to Yo-kai. One negative comment and this story stops.**

* * *

My Pov

I got dressed and packed my backpack. I gulped. I was going to try and go into the classroom today.

"Talia, are you sure you want to go into class? Your teacher said you can stay in the infirmary as long as you need." Uncle Ken said. I shook my head.

"I... I want to try and go into class." I said.

"Well, if you start to feel uncomfortable, your teacher said you could go back to the infirmary." Uncle Ken said. I waved goodbye and headed to school, the pouch of Yo-kai coins jiggling from my side. I pulled my hoodie over my hood. I quickly walked to the school and went to my classroom. I stood outside the door to my class. I was still nervous.

"Scared?" I heard Sweety ask. I jumped, seeing Sweety was here.

"Did you follow me?" I asked. She nodded.

"I see myself as your Yo-kai maid, therefore I need to be by your side at all times." Sweety said. I was glad that at least I'd be able to talk to someone. I waited until the bell rang as Mr. Johnson would introduce me.

"Now everyone, as you know we had a new student transfer here right before summer vacation, but she wasn't properly introduced to us. She's decided to join us today so please make her feel welcome." Mr. Johnson said. I looked and he gestured to me. I gulped and slowly walked into the classroom. I heard several ohs from several of the kids. I just stood there. "Do you want to tell everyone your name?"

"My name is Talia Summers. I've recently moved here to live with my uncle in Breezy Hills." I said.

"Very good. You'll be seated next to Lucas." Mr. Johnson said. He pointed to a boy with black hair, with bangs that covered the right side of his face, and dark gray mine. I sat next to him and his stare seemed to fixate on my shoulder. That's when I realized that Sweety had been sitting on my shoulder since I walked in class. Could he see her? Well, the first day of class went smoothly. Finally it was lunch, so we pushed 4 desks into a square. The people in my square were Lucas, Lulu and Casey.

"So, Talia, why'd you move here to live with your uncle? Why don't you live with your parents?" Casey asked. I tensed up. Almost like she sensed my discomfort, Lulu kicked Casey under the table. "Ow!"

"Shh!" Lulu shushed. I ate quietly and try not to make eye-contact with anyone. Finally, school ended and I hurried out the door. I made it to the Everymart and stopped. I had to breathe.

"Well 1 day down, several thousand to go." I said.

"Honestly, some people are so nosey!" Sweety growled. I had to grab her and try to keep her from hurting Casey, even though she wouldn't have been able to physically hurt him.

"It's okay. They don't know my story." I said.

"What story?" a voice asked. Both me and Sweety jumped to see Lucas was behind us.

"Lucas! What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Walking home, like you." Lucas answered. Duh, you moron! That's when I noticed him looked up and slightly behind me. "So, who's the pink squirrel behind you?" I could practically hear the vein in Sweety's head pop. She rushed to Lucas, who stepped back, but I grabbed her.

"I an NOT a squirrel! I use to be a dog!" Sweety snapped.

"She hates being called a squirrel. She was once a dog." I said.

"Once? What is she now?" Lucas asked, confused. I looked around.

"Not here." I took a hold of his hand and lead him to the Crank-a-kai. I explained to him that Sweety was a Yo-kai and how she had come to be one. "Lucas, how can you see her though? You don't have a watch..." I said. He shrugged his shoulder. He turned his attention to the crank.

"What's that?" Lucas asked, pointing to the crank.

"That's the Crank-a-kai. You place a colored coin in it and see what item or Yo-kai you get." I said. Lucas dug through his pockets and pulled out 2 coins, 1 yellow and 1 green. "Where'd you get those?!"

"I found them on the ground. Do I use them on the crank?" Lucas asked. I nodded. He placed the yellow coin in first. he turned the know several times and a green capsule came out.

"Oh! A Rank C Yo-kai is in there." Sweety said. Lucas opened it and out popped an owl-like Yo-kai.

"Thank you so much for letting me out of the horrible thing!" the Yo-kai exclaimed. The Yo-kai glowed and his medal appeared in Lucas's hand. "I am Alloo."

"Ah! Alloo! So here's where you were." Sweety said.

"Ah, Shmoopie. Glad to see you weren't locked in one of those capsules." Alloo said.

"You know each other?" I asked. Alloo went to say something, but Sweety covered his mouth.

"I'll tell you about it some other time. Lucas, try your other coin." Sweety said. Lucas put his green coin in and out popped a gold capsule.

"Oh! A rare Yo-kai!" Alloo exclaimed. Lucas opened the capsule and a old man-looking Yo-kai appeared.

"Thank so much for getting me out of there. I'm Grainpa. Here is my medal. Call me anytime you need help." Grainpa said. Grainpa handed Lucas his medal and vanished.

"This is all so strange... but I feel comfortable with it." Lucas said.

"It was the same for me." I said.

"If you're going to look for Yo-kai like Talia, you'll need these." Alloo said. Alloo gave Lucas a Yo-kai Watch and a Yo-kai Medallium.

"I'm detecting Yo-kai! Over there!" Sweety exclaimed. She pointed in a direction. Both me and Lucas pointed our watches in that direction. They were 2 bird looking Yo-kai. 1 was darker colored that the other.

"Those are the Eerie Tribe Yo-kai; Buhu and Flumpy." Alloo informed.

"Buhu makes whoever she Inspirits to become depressed and distracted and Flumpy makes whoever he inspirits to feel unfashionable and awkward." Sweety said. Suddenly, both of them attacked us. I thought about joining in, but if Lucas was going to join me, he needed to fight by himself.

"Lucas, you should try and get the hang of this." I said. Lucas gulped, but he managed to defeat both Buhu and Flumpy.

"You aren't going to fry us up are you?" Buhu asked.

"And then eat us?" Flumpy asked.

"No! We wouldn't do that. I really you guys just shouldn't attack people out of the blue like that." Lucas said.

"I guess we better give you our medals." Buhu said. Both Buhu and Flumpy gave Lucas their medals.

"In case you want to bother us again." Flumpy said. With that, they vanished.

"Sorry to drag you into this all of a sudden." I apologized. Lucas shook his head.

"It's okay. Back to the question I asked before. What story does everyone not know?" Lucas asked. I tensed up. Sensing my discomfort, Lucas backed off his question. "Sorry."

"It's okay. I'll tell it in time. We both should get home." I said. So, the 2 of us walked until we came to my house. "Well, here's where I live."

"Really? Because I live right there." Lucas said, pointing to the house that was directly across from mine. "Looks like we're neighbors."

"Seems so. Well, see ya at school tomorrow, neighbor." I said. I waved goodbye and went inside.

* * *

Talia's Yo-kai: Shmoopie, Noko, Enerfly, Enefly, Pandanoko, Pupsicle, Snotsolong, Negatibuzz, Dulluma, Pandle, Peckpocket.

Lucas's Yo-kai: Alloo, Grainpa, Buhu, Flumpy.

* * *

 **Also, since I haven't been getting reviews on my KH DDD or Yu-Gi-Oh story, I'm putting them on hold and focusing on this one.**


	4. 3 Yo-kai Watch Wearers

**Also, since I don't know if their ever going to actually introduce Lucas, like have him speak or anything, does anyone know any voice actors in both ENG and JAP that would suit him?**

* * *

My Pov

The next day at school seemed normal enough. Although, one of my classmates, Katie, had revealed an embarrassing secret of one my other classmate, Nate, who I had met earlier on. I met with Lucas after school was over.

"Lucas, do you think a Yo-kai's around?" I asked.

"I sure hope so. I'd hate to think that Katie just up and decided to say something that private out loud on purpose." Lucas said.

"I think there is a Yo-kai that makes people say their most embarrassing secrets. I believe it's from the Mysterious Tribe so, Alloo do you know?" Sweety asked.

"Ah yes. But I'm having a little trouble remembering." That's when both he and Sweety shot a look to Katie who was passing by us. "Quick, point your watches toward Katie!" Alloo exclaimed. We did so and saw a tiny old woman hanging from Katie's face.

"Who in the world is that?" I asked.

"So it was her. The Mysterious Tribe Yo-kai; Tattletell!" Alloo exclaimed.

"Tattletell? She's the one who makes people expose their most embarrassing secrets?" Lucas asked.

"We've got to catch her and fast!" Sweet exclaimed. Before we could run after Katie, Nate ran past us. That's when I caught a glimpse of a Yo-kai Watch on his wrist.

"I think Nate can handle it." I said.

"What makes you say that?" Sweety asked.

"He had a Yo-kai Watch like us. Besides, it's his privacy that Tattletale violated." I pointed out.

"I think we should leave it to Nate. He'll have no problem handling it." Lucas said.

"I suppose your right." Me and Lucas decided to walk home. "Ah yes. Lucas managed to catch 4 other Yo-kai yesterday." Alloo said. Lucas pulled out the medals and showed them to me and Sweety. They were Dimmy, Cadin, Noway and Leadoni.

"Talia managed to catch a Leadoni and Cadin too!" Sweety said.

"Speaking of Leadoni... when I added his medal to the Medallium, some kind of symbol glowed on the front." I said.

"Same here." Lucas said.

"Ah, that's right! Those are seals that you 2 have managed to unlock." Alloo said.

"When you unlock all the seals, you'll get the medal of a Legendary Yo-kai!" Sweety exclaimed.

"Really? Do you know which Yo-kai we need?" I asked.

"Well, for Shady is Leadoni, for Heartful is Happiere, for Eerie is Dismeralda, for Tough is Castelius III, for Brave is Mochismo, for Slippery is Noko, I'm not sure about Charming and for Mysterious is..." Alloo listed, but then stopped. That's when Alloo got a look on his face.

"Alloo, what's wrong?" Lucas asked.

"Tattletell is the Mysterious Yo-kai you need to unlock the seal. Go after Nate!" Alloo yelled. Just as I turned around, a cat Yo-kai ran right into me and knocked me down.

"What hit me?" I asked, dazed. I saw that the cat Yo-kai that ran into me was slightly out of it. I picked him up and shook him a little. "Are you okay?" When the cat regained his composure, he seemed shocked.

"You can see me?" the cat me and Lucas nodded. That's when he saw our watches. "Oh, you have watches like Nyate's." I'm guessing since he was a cat, he was using the cat word 'nya'.

"What's wrong?" Lucas asked.

"That Tattletell made me say my most embarrassing secret to Nyate and Whisper! Not even my own mother knows about it!" the car exclaimed. Poor thing. "I'm Jibanyan, by the way."

"So you're the new edition to the Charming Tribe that I was hearing about." Sweety said.

"It's possible then, he's the Charming Yo-kai needed to unlock the seal on your Medalluims." Alloo said.

"Well, I already made friends with Nyate." Jibanyan said. Well, there went that hope.

"Let's go see if Nate needs help." Luca said. Jibanyan refused to go back, as he was still embarrassed. We managed to follow Nate until we came to the park.

"I know the Yo-kai who will lighten her mood. Calling Happiere!" Nate exclaimed. However, Happiere didn't appear. Only a message saying he and Dismeralda were in Hawaii and didn't want to be disturbed.

"Yo-kai vacation too?" I asked.

"We live our lives just like humans do." Sweety said. That's when Nate turned around and saw us.

"Talia?! Lucas?!" That's when Nate saw our watches and Yo-kai. "Wait, you guys have Yo-kai Watches and Yo-kai too?" Nate asked. We nodded. The ghost-like Yo-kai, who I guessed was Whisper, looked shocked.

"What? How could they have possibly obtained Yo-kai Watches?!" Whisper exclaimed, oblivious of Alloo and Sweety. Nate got an 'Are you blind?' look as he pointed to them.

"Probably from the Yo-kai floating right next to them." Nate said, annoyed.

"Ah yes." Whisper said, realizing it.

"Tell tell!" Tattletell exclaimed. We turned our attention to Tattletell who seemed angry.

"I'm out of medals, what do I do?" Nate asked, worriedly.

"We can help you Nate." Lucas said.

"I think I might know who can help us." I said. I pulled out Walkappa's medal. Lucas did the same and so did Nate.

"When did you get his medal?" Whisper asked.

"That's not important." Nate said.

"Come on out my friend. Calling Walkappa!" the 3 of us called. We flipped our medal in the hair and put them in our watches. "Yo-kai Medal, do your thing!" Pink spirals came from our watches and joined together.

 **Summoning: Charming!**

 _ **Alarming! Boom Boom! Walla Walla Dance Dance! Charming!**_

 **Walkappa!**

"Walkappa, please help us get Tattletell to stop inspiriting people." I said. Tattletell hopped onto Walkappa, but since Walkappa didn't have any embarrassing, Tattletell fell unconscious. I picked her up. "Are you okay, Tattletell?"

"Tell..." Tattletell murmured.

"I think she understands now about keeping secrets." Alloo said. Tattletell glowed and 3 medal for her appeared in our hands. It was sunset now so we all needed to head home.

"Lucas, how long have you had your watch?" Nate asked.

"I actually got it yesterday after I freed Alloo and another Yo-kai from capsules I got from the crank." Lucas said.

"Same here. What about you Talia?" Nate asked.

"My grandma gave me this watch when I was 8 and Sweety was the first Yo-kai I befriended, a couple of months before my 9th birthday." I said.

"You've been doing this for a long time." Lucas said, astonished.

"I guess." I said.

"Excuse us..." a small voice said. We stopped and turned to see 2 cat Yo-kai that looked just like Jibanyan, except 1 was tabby colored and the other was spotted.

"Who are you 2?" I asked.

"I use to be a lynx cat, so it would be logical for you to call me Jibanyan L." the 2nd cat said.

"And I use to be a tabby cat, so I suppose you could call me Jibanyan T." the 1st cat said. I guess that made sense as they had certain characteristics about them that seperated them from the actual Jibanyan.

"We came here to say that we've been admiring the 2 of you from afar." JL said.

"We'd like to become your friends, if that's alright." JT said shyly. Me and Lucas looked at each other and nodded. Jibanyan L went with him while Jibanyan T went with me. I guess since they had Jibanyan in their names, they counted as breaking 1 of the seals.

"Well, I'm glad to know I'm not the only 1 who can see Yo-kai now." Nate said.

Lucas: "It's a secret just between the 3 of us." Lucas said.

"I have a feeling more kids like us will show up." I said. All of went our separate ways to our home. After eating and washing up, I went back to my room. I found JT, who I decided to call Tabby, laying on my bed.

"Tabby, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Nya?! Your hair is blue and your eyes are dark gray!" Tabby exclaimed. Oh, that's right. She didn't know about me. I quickly explained to her everything. "That's so sad!"

"Just promise you won't say anything to Jibanyan L. He could end up telling Lucas, who might tell the whole school." I said.

"But Talia, Lucas is your friend. He wouldn't tell anyone if you didn't want him to." Sweety said.

Me: "Remember the other person who called themselves my friend? The same one who started the rumor that I had a hair and eye transplant and got everyone to call me 'ugly' and 'fake'?" I asked. I could see Sweety just shaking with anger. "I'll stop wearing this stuff, but in my own time." I went to bed, with Tabby and Sweety curled up next me.

* * *

Talia's Yo-kai: Shmoopie, Noko, Enerfly, Enefly, Pandanoko, Pupsicle, Snotsolong, Negatibuzz, Dulluma, Pandle, Peckpocket, Leadoni, Noway, Walkappa, Cadin and Jibanyan T.

Lucas's Yo-kai: Alloo, Grainpa, Cadin, Walkappa, Noway, Leadoni, Tattletell and Jibanyan L.

Nate's Yo-kai: Whisper, Jibanyan, Happiere, Dismeralda, Walkappa, Noko, Manjimutt, Roughraff and Tattletell.


	5. Talia's Secret

**Also, the reason I list all of the Yo-kai each kid has, it's in case someone jumps ahead and is confused about the Yo-kai they have. When I get to 20 for Nate, Lucas and Talia, I restart. Next chapter, I'm going to have Katie, Bear and Eddie become Yo-kai Watch wearers.**

* * *

My Pov

I was out walking and saw Lucas in the park.

"Lucas!" I called. He looked toward me, shocked, and hid something behind his back. "Huh? What's that?" I looked and saw it was a giant hot dog. "Lucas, why are you eating something so greasy like that?"

"I don't know. I just passed by the convenient store and I suddenly felt so hungry. I've eaten so much from there and now I feel so sick." Lucas groaned, holding a hand on his stomach. While he was telling me this, he would take medium-sized bites from the hotdog.

"I don't know what could possibly be causing this." Alloo said, worriedly.

"Maybe you should call on a Yo-kai friend to help you. Maybe Grainpa." Sweety suggested.

"Worth a shot. Come on out my friend. Calling; Grainpa! Yo-kai Medal, do your thing!" Lucas exclaimed.

 **Summoning: Heartful**

 _ **Speedy, artful! Sing lalala! Everywhere, Heartful!**_

 **Grainpa!**

"Grainpa help! I don't know why, but I keep stuffing my face with food from the convenient store to the point where I feel sick." Lucas said.

"Do you know a Yo-kai who could cause this?" I asked.

"Why yes. It is the Yo-kai known as Hungramps. He more than likely is Inspiriting the store. You must deal with him, but first..." Grainpa said, turning to Lucas. Grainpa cloaked Lucas in a bright green light.

"I finally feel full and I don't feel sick anymore." Lucas said, relieved.

"Let's go." I said. We hurried to the convenience store and saw Nate was there.

"I guess you guys thought the same thing. A Yo-kai's here." Nate said.

"Not only that, we know who it is. It's Hungramps." Lucas said.

"Oh come now. Nate goes on about how Yo-kai are causing problems when really-" Whisper said, but Nate interrupted him.

"Found him!" Nate said.

"What?!" Whisper exclaimed. We noticed Hungramps, just sitting outside the store, sleeping. Anytime we woke him up, he'd fall back asleep.

"Try using Chatty." Sweety suggested. Chatty was the name I gave to Tattletell.

"Good idea. Come on out my friend. Calling Chatty! Yo-kai Medal, do your thing!" I called.

 **Summoning: Mysterious**

 _ **A Boo-shigga! Boo-shigga! Boogie woogie! Cling clang delirious Mysterious!**_

 **Tattletell!**

"Chatty, get Hungramps to tell us why he's Inspiriting the store!" I said. Chatty hopped on Hungramps face and he told us the reason he was Inspiriting the convenient store was because this was the place he always brought his granddaughter to. He and his granddaughter spent a lot of time together, but when she started school, she wasn't around him as much. After he passed away and became a Yo-kai, his memories of her faded and he couldn't remember what she looked like. So he was Inspiriting the store in hopes she'd come by.

"We understand your situation, but you can't go around making people sick to their stomachs!" Whisper scolded. Wow, Whisper didn't sugar-coat that at all. "And there's no guarantee that even if you're granddaughter comes here that you'll recognize her." Okay, that was a little harsh.

"You're right. Thank you for giving it to me straight." Hungramps said. Just as Hungramps walked down the street, 2 high school girls pasted him. 1 of them was his granddaughter! It turned out that she really wanted to spend more time with him, but became too busy with school. As she walked off, I could see Hungramps crying in joy.

"It's so great you got to see her again." Lucas said.

"You must be really happy." I said.

"Thank you." Hungramps said. He glowed briefly and his medal appeared in our hands. We started walking back to our homes.

"Talia, I'm wondering how you were Inspirited by Hungramps." Alloo said. I gulped.

"Maybe he didn't Inspirit me." I said. Alloo seemed to drop it. I hoped he'd never ask again.

* * *

 ** _Next Day_**

* * *

I got to school and everything seemed normal when I saw Lucas. He walked toward me and then walked right into me.

"Ow!" I fell back a little. "Lucas, how did you not see me? You were walking straight toward me." I said.

"Sorry. I don't know why, but like a doofus, I left my glasses at home." What? Lucas would never forget to bring his glasses. He could just barely see without them. "That's not all, Katie forgot her pencil case, Eddie forgot his books, Bear forgot his gym clothes and Nate forgot his backpack." Lucas said. Why had everyone forgotten something? That's when I heard Alloo.

"Lucas! Lucas, there you are!" Alloo called.

"Alloo? Where are you?" Lucas asked, feeling the air for his partner.

"I'm right here!" Alloo said. Lucas kept looking around since he couldn't see. "Talia, please give these to him." Alloo handed me Lucas's glasses.

"Lucas, here." I said. I moved his bangs out of the way and put his glasses on.

"Ah! That's better. Thanks Talia and thank you Alloo for going back and getting them." Lucas said.

"You both better get inside." Sweety said. There were times we would rearrange our sitting places. This time, I sat next to Nate, diagonal from Lucas and in front of Katie. Mr. Johnson was scolding everyone for forgetting things, but realized he was dressed in his pajamas. I leaned back a little and whispered to Nate and Lucas.

"You guys thinking the same thing?" I asked.

"Yep." Nate and Lucas replied. We pointed our watches toward Mr. Johnson and saw a strange, hat-like Yo-kai.

"That's Wazzat. He's a Yo-kai that makes everyone he Inspirits forget everything." Whisper explained.

"That explains why everyone's so scatterbrained today." Nate said. Whisper tried to charge at Wazzat, but it would just clamp onto his head. After class was over, we tried to figure out what to do. Katie walked past by us. "Hi Katie." Katie turned with an angry look on her face.

"Yes! I know, I look terrible!" Katie angrily exclaimed.

"Nate, what did you do?" I asked.

"Katie was being Inspirited by Hungramps and Nate told her how she looked." Whisper said. That was bad. Wazzat suddenly sprung past us and clamped onto Katie's head, making her forget Nate's comment. The next day, Nate hadn't studied for the test, so Wazzat made Mr. Johnson forget about the test.

"So, how do you like me now?" Wazzat asked.

"You are impressive Wazzat, but it's irresponsible for us to ask you to do things like that." Lucas said. Wazzat then told us how he use to be hat and was loved very much by a little girl. But when fashions changed, she forgot all about him.

"Yo-kai can be born from inanimate objects?" I asked.

"It's very rare, but it can happen." Sweety said.

"I'm pouring my heart out and none of you are listening!" Wazzat snapped.

"We heard you, Wazzat." I said.

"No you didn't, now you're going to pay!" Wazzat yelled. He lunged at us and we ran.

"What do we do?" Lucas asked.

"Summon one of your friends!" Alloo said.

"I'll see if Nono can help. Come on out my friend! Calling Nono! Yo-kai Medal, do your thing!" I called.

 **Summoning: Slippery**

 _ **Slippery! Dippery! Slimey limey doo, Slippery!**_

 **Noko!**

"Nono, try to stop Wazzat!" Nono was able to stay out of Wazzat's reach due to her jumping ability. She finally jumped and propelled herself back down, slamming into him. "Thank you Nono!" I picked up Wazzat and dusted him off. "Are you alright?"

"I'm sorry I lost my temper. Do with me what you will." Wazzat said.

"All we want is to be your friend Wazzat." Nate said.

"And the 3 of us promise to never forget you." Lucas said.

"Thank you so much!" Wazzat said, tearfully. He glowed and his medal appeared in our hands.

"Talia, I'm already friends with Nate, may I also be friends with Lucas?" Nono asked.

"Of course you can!" I said. Nono glowed and her medal appeared in his hands. The sun came out and shone very intensely. Wazzat then perched himself on my head.

"Just shading you from the sun." Wazzat said.

"That's very thoughtful of you." I said.

"I just realized something." Whisper said.

"Really? What's that?" Nate asked, slightly annoyed.

"Out of everyone in the whole class, Talia was the only one who hadn't forgotten anything." Whisper pointed out.

"Maybe Wazzat didn't Inspirit her." Nate suggested.

"Actually, I did try, but some kind of force pushed me away when I was about to take her memory." Wazzat said.

"There's 1 and only 1 way someone can resist being Inspirited by a Yo-kai and that is-" Whisper began. Don't say it please! The bell rang, signaling us to return to class. Thank you!

"Oh! Better get back to class!" I said. I picked up Sweety and Nono and ran back inside.

* * *

Lucas's Pov

"I wonder why Talia got so scared." I said.

"It's because she knew what I was about to say." Whisper said.

"Which was what?" Nate asked.

"The only way someone can resist being Inspirited is by closing their heart off from the world." Whisper said. What? Talia... closed her heart?

"The only reason or way for a person to do that is by experiencing great hardships or tragedies in their life." Alloo said.

"So, Talia's hurting deeply on the inside. But she hides it behind a mask of normality to protect herself from the hurt of the world." I said. I covered my mouth. Where did that come from?

"Should we ask her what happened?" Nate asked. I shook my head.

"It'd be better if she told us when she's ready." I said. Nate agreed with me and we head back to class.

* * *

Talia's Yo-kai: Shmoopie, Noko, Enerfly, Enefly, Pandanoko, Pupsicle, Snotsolong, Negatibuzz, Dulluma, Pandle, Peckpocket, Leadoni, Noway, Walkappa, Cadin, Jibanyan T, Hungramps, Wazzat.

Lucas's Yo-kai: Alloo, Grainpa, Cadin, Walkappa, Noway, Leadoni, Tattletell, Jibanyan L, Noko, Hungramps, Wazzat.

Nate's Yo-kai: Whisper, Jibanyan, Happiere, Dismeralda, Walkappa, Noko, Manjimutt, Roughraff, Tattletell, Hungramps and Wazzat.


	6. 6 Yo-kai Watcher Wearers

My Pov

It was fall now so I wore a different outfit. I wore a blackberry dress with lines of dull lavender to match the band below the chest. The material on the skirt had a slit on the top layer. Worn with it was a white mini-jacket. On my feet were a light gray pair of pumps with dark gray and white check lines all over them. At the ankle was a thin, dark gray loop(Look at Pretty Rhythm Feminine Stones; Girly Check One Piece and Monotone Check Pumps). I was in my room getting ready for school when I heard a tap on my window. I looked to see a carrier pigeon with a parcel in its mouth. I opened my window and saw a message tied to its leg.

"Who's this from?" I wondered. I took the parcel and letter from the pigeon. I opened the letter and saw it was from grandma! It read:

 _Dear Talia,_

 _How are you? I hope you're adjusting alright and are making lots of new friends. I think about you all the time. If you're wondering how I'm doing, my doctor tells me I'm recovering more and more each day. I should be released in 2 or 3 days of me sending this letter. I may actually be released from the hospital before your Parents Day at school. If so, I'll be the one to go with you. I'd really like to see the your new town, your new school and meet all of your friends. Ken told me that you had a little bit of difficulty going to school, but that you're opening up more. I can't wait to see you._

 _With lots of love,  
Grandma_

 _P.S: I had a very strange dream. I was in some kind of garden that had the strangest and most beautiful flowers I have ever seen. I saw one that reminded me so much of your royal blue hair. I picked it and then I woke up. I thought it was a dream, but the flower was in my hand. It's in the package the pigeon's carrying._

I opened the parcel and saw a beautiful flower. It was like a 10 petal flower that was blue, but it was white in the center with small, star-shaped and white around it. But what really seemed special about was the fact it sparkled and shined like it was covered with stardust(there isn't a picture yet, but it's the Skywinkle Wish Blossom from Star Darlings). I also noticed something else in the parcel. It was 3 other Yo-kai Watches. I note was attached to 1 on of them. _'Ken told me you had 3 friends who didn't have these watches. Give these to them.'_

"Talia, what's up?" Sweety asked. I showed her the letter and the flower. "That's the first great news you've received about you're grandmother!" That's when she spotted the other watches. "Where'd these come from?"

"From Grandma. I guess she wants me to Eddie, Bear and Katie." I said. I opened 1 of my drawers and took out the coin box I had. However, I didn't put ordinary coins in here. I put Yo-kai Coins that I would find in it. I picked out an Orange, Blue and Green coin. I hurried to the Mount Wildwood shrine and found the crank. I put in the coins and got several capsules. The crank then disappeared. "What happened?"

"The crank can only be used 3 times a day." Sweety explained. I took the capsules home, called Lucas, Nate, Katie, Eddie and Bear and asked them all to come over. It took only 15 minutes for everyone to get here.

"I've always wondered where you lived Talia." Katie said.

"I never thought you lived so close to me." Eddie said.

"This house is actually bigger than yours, Eddie!" Bear said.

"Guys, there's a reason I called you here. Let's sit down and have a snack." I said. I took out the cake that I had made, cut it into 6 equal pieces and got everyone a drink.

"I don't think you call us over just for a snack." Lucas said.

"Yes. Katie, Bear, Eddie... do you believe in Yo-kai?" I asked. They looked at me weirdly and laughed.

"Of course not." Katie said.

"It's scientifically impossible." Eddie said.

"Yeah! They're not real." Bear said. I sighed and took out the 3 watches my grandmother had sent me.

"Put these on and point them at my shoulder. You'll see a pink an white shiba inu dog." I instructed. Sweety was perched there. They seemed confused. but did as I said. I saw their expressions change to shock.

"Is that... a Yo-kai?" Katie asked, her voice trembling. I nodded. I nodded. I then took the capsules out of my pockets. I threw 1 to each of them.

"Open them." I said. They did so and 3 Yo-kai appeared. Bear's was a Dulluma, Eddie's was a recolored version of Leadoni and Katie's looked like a talking stalk of seaweed.

"Nice to meet you. I am Rhyth of the Dancing Trio. Here is a token of my thanks for getting me out." the Yo-kai said. Rhyth gave Katie her medal.

"Hello! Thank you for getting me out of that thing. I'm Mynimo." the 2nd Yo-kai said. Mynimo gave Eddie his medal.

"Thank you for getting me out of that cramped place. Let's be friends." Dulluma said. Dulluma gave Bear his medal. I explained to them about the watches and Medalliums they now had. They went off and after an hour, they came back with 5 new medals.

"This is so awesome! We'll all be able to help everyone whenever a Yo-kai's around." Nate said.

"By the way Talia, where did you get the extra watches?" Whisper asked.

"My grandma sent them to me along with this letter." I said. I read it to them, altering minor parts. I even showed them the flower.

"That's great you're going to be able to see your grandma soon." Eddie said.

"Yeah. So, what do you guys want to do now?" I asked.

"How about you show us around? If it's okay." Nate said. I nodded and showed them around my home and finally brought them to my room.

"You're room is so big!" Katie exclaimed.

"Point your watches all around my room." I said. They all did and were amazed. In my room were all the small Yo-kai I had befriended. Just like with Lucas, Noko befriended Katie, Eddie and Bear. That day, we spent the day playing and I felt happy for the first time in a long time.

* * *

Talia's Yo-kai: Shmoopie, Noko, Enerfly, Enefly, Pandanoko, Pupsicle, Snotsolong, Negatibuzz, Dulluma, Pandle, Peckpocket, Leadoni, Noway, Walkappa, Cadin, Jibanyan T, Hungramps, Wazzat, Slush, Dismeralda, Happiere and Castelius III.

Lucas's Yo-kai: Alloo, Grainpa, Buhu, Flumpy, Cadin, Walkappa, Noway, Leadoni, Tattletell, Jibanyan L, Noko, Hungramps, Wazzat, Droplette, Dismeralda, Happiere and Castelius III.

Nate's Yo-kai: Whisper, Jibanyan, Happiere, Dismeralda, Walkappa, Noko, Manjimutt, Roughraff, Tattletell, Hungramps and Wazzat.

Katie's Yo-kai: Rhyth, Peckpocket, Pupsicle, Tattletell, Noko, and Castelius III.

Eddie's Yo-kai: Mynimo, Cutta-nah, Cadin, Hungramps, Tattletell and Noko.

Bear's Yo-kai: Dulluma, Pandle, Walkappa, Tattletell, Noko, and Mochismo.


	7. Grandma

My Pov

It had gotten colder now so I had to wear a different outfit. A black and white tank top was worn under a pink parka with white sleeves and accenting. A small row of dull gold buttons were on each side of the chest. A two layer, pink check skirt worn with a black belt. Tall black boots worn with an alternate black shade of tights(Look at Pretty Rhythm Sexy Stones; Pinky Rock Parka, Frill Gingham Check Skirt and Monochrome Tights & Pom-Pom Boots). I was getting ready when I heard a knock on the door. I went to the door and opened it. I expected to see Uncle Ken, but instead I saw...

"Grandma!" I exclaimed happily. I ran and hugged her.

"Talia, how are you sweetheart?" Grandma asked warmly.

"Fine!" We walked into the living room. "Would you like something to eat?" I asked.

"If it's not too much trouble. I'd like some soup." Grandma said. I cut some vegetables, meat and boiled some water. Soon I made some nice and hot soup. Grandma seemed to like. "You've gotten so good at cooking. You've changed so much."

"Well, I think it's for the best. The old me would've been totally helpless." I said. We both laughed. I happened to noticed the time. "I completely forgot! It's our annual day of service! I've gotta go!" I ate my soup and hurried out the door. "Bye Grandma!" I remembered where we were meeting and got there just in time. There were 3 groups, each made from 8 kids in the class. In my group was me, Lucas, Katie, Bear, Nate, Eddie, Shelly and Sarah. As Mr. Johnson started asking who wanted to do what, Nate began weirdly volunteering us for everything.

"I admire Nate's enthusiasm." Katie said.

"Yeah, but Nate's never acted this way." Eddie said.

"He's gone bonkers." Bear said. I thought the same thing until I saw a dark silhouette behind him.

"There's something there!" I exclaimed. We pointed our watches behind Nate and saw something. "Who's that?"

"That's the Brave Tribe Yo-kai; Blazion. He makes everyone he Inspirits to become pumped up and hardworking." Mynimo said.

"Pumped up and hardworking... Does anyone have a Yo-kai that can make someone lazy?" Lucas asked.

"Dulluma and Cutta-nah are able to do that. Eddie, Bear, let's go." I said.

"Come on out my friend. Calling; Dulluma! Yo-kai Medal, do your thing!" Bear and me exclaimed.

 **Summoning: Tough!**

 _ **Gruff stuff! Rough bluff! Red ban jacket stand! Bling Blang! Tough!**_

 **Dulluma!**

"Come on out my friend. Calling; Cutta-nah! Yo-kai Medal, do your thing!" Eddie exclaimed.

 **Summoning: Brave!**

 _ **Soul shave! Flamo engrave! Flash team'a Brave!**_

 **Cutta-nah!**

"Dull, Cutta-nah, could you please try to break Nate free of Balzion's influence?" I asked.

"I'll try." Dull said.

"I suppose so." Cutta-nah moped. Both of them Inspirited Nate at once.

"I don't feel like doing this anymore. I feel too lousy." Nate groaned. Perfect. Blazion then lunged toward Lucas, but I pushed him of the way.

"Talia!" Katie exclaimed. However, nothing happened.

"Nice try, Blazion, but Inspiriting doesn't work on me." I said. Blazion was pushed out of my body. Blazion was angry. "I think you need to chill out. Come on out my friend. Calling Shiver! Yo-kai Medal, do your thing!"

 **Summoning: Charming!**

 _ **Alarming! Boom Boom! Walla Walla Dance Dance! Charming!**_

 **Pupsicle!**

"Shiver, cool Blazion down!" I said. Shiver used her power of ice on Blazion and brought his temperature down. After calming him down, we all befriended Blazion. The rest of the day went fine until I started feeling light-headed and dizzy.

"Talia, what's wrong?" Lucas asked.

"I don't feel good..." I mumbled. I stumbled a little and Katie helped me. She felt my forehead.

"She's burning up!" Katie exclaimed. How? I felt fine this morning.

"Talia lived in a part of the country where it never got this cold or snowed. She's not use to this climate!" Sweety said.

"I'll get Mr. Johnson." Nate said. Mr. Johnson insisted I go home. Since Lucas lived so close to me, he walked me home. We got to my house and knocked on the door. Grandma answered it.

"Talia, what's wrong?!" Grandma asked.

"She suddenly came down with a fever, so I brought her home." Lucas said.

* * *

Lucas's Pov

Talia's grandmother took her upstairs and put her to bed.

"Thank you so much Lucas for bringing Talia home. I wish I could make her my healing broth, but I don't have the special ingredient I need." the grandmother said.

"What is it? Maybe I could get it for you." I said.

"I couldn't ask that. The item I need is called the Refreshing Herb and they only grow deep on Mount Wildwood." the grandmother said. I thought for a minute. I felt I needed to get those herbs no matter what.

"I'll go get them for you." I said. I ran out the door before she could say anything. I got to Mount Wildwood and began looking everywhere. Finally, I found them. Just before I could get them, a strange Yo-kai appeared in front of me.

"I am Mad Mountain and these herbs are mine!" the Yo-kai exclaimed.

"Please I need them for a friend whose sick." I said.

"Please, like I'll fall for the sob story." Mad Mountain scoffed.

"Mad Mountain, I don't think you realize who you're talking to." Alloo said. Alloo flew up and whispered something into Mad Mountain's ear.

"Oh yeah? Prove it." Mad Mountain said. Alloo whispered something else and Mad Mountain's expression turned to panic. "Do forgive me. Here, take them." Then he disappeared.

"What'd you say?" I asked.

"Nothing important. Come on, we need to get back to Talia's." Alloo said. I hurried back to Talia's house and gave her grandmother the herbs. She made the broth for Talia and it did seem to work.

"Thank you Grandma. And thank you Lucas for getting the herbs. I hope you didn't run into any trouble." Talia said.

"Well, a Yo-kai called Mad Mountain tried to keep me from getting them, but Alloo said something to hi and he changed his mind." I said. I went back downstairs.

"Lucas, I'll never be able to thank you enough. I feel there's only 1 way to repay you. Take this medal." the grandmother said. She placed a medal in my hand. I looked at it and then at her. She smiled and then turned into a pale-skinned figure with cyan eyes. A small amount of dull, dark blue hair with gray-blue tips was visible under her cape's hood; which was ice-blue with white bubbly texture so far down. She wore the same blue kimono with a white band and gold boots. "In this form, I am called Frostina."

"You're a Yo-kai?!" I asked, shocked.

"I have been for a long time. I took a human form because I didn't want Talia to be all alone. I trust you won't tell her." Frostina said. I nodded. She changed back into her human form. I decided to stay a little while before going home. At night I stared at Frostina's medal.

"I had sensed a strange aura around her." Alloo said.

"It's gonna be hard to keep this a secret from Talia for very long." I said.

"You'll do fine. We'll check on Talia tomorrow." Alloo said. I nodded and went to sleep.

* * *

Talia's Yo-kai: Shmoopie, Noko, Enerfly, Enefly, Pandanoko, Pupsicle, Snotsolong, Negatibuzz, Dulluma, Pandle, Peckpocket, Leadoni, Noway, Walkappa, Cadin, Jibanyan T, Hungramps, Wazzat, Slush, Dismeralda, Happiere, Castelius III and Blazion.

Lucas's Yo-kai: Alloo, Grainpa, Buhu, Flumpy, Cadin, Walkappa, Noway, Leadoni, Tattletell, Jibanyan L, Noko, Hungramps, Wazzat, Droplette, Dismeralda, Happiere, Castelius III, Blazion and Frostina.

Nate's Yo-kai: Whisper, Jibanyan, Happiere, Dismeralda, Walkappa, Noko, Manjimutt, Roughraff, Tattletell, Hungramps, Wazzat, Robonyan and Blazion.

Katie's Yo-kai: Rhyth, Peckpocket, Pupsicle, Tattletell, Noko, Castelius III, Blazion, Wiglin, Steppa and Enerfly.

Eddie's Yo-kai: Mynimo, Cutta-nah, Cadin, Hungramps, Tattletell, Noko, Blazion, Negatibuzz, Leadoni and Manjimutt.

Bear's Yo-kai: Dulluma, Pandle, Walkappa, Tattletell, Noko, Mochismo, Blazion, Helmsman, Enefly and Coughkoff.


	8. Parent's Day Yo-kai

**I decided that every 5 chapters I reset the amount of Yo-kai each child has. Not that they lose them. I just think that'd be having a long list you'd have to read and I don't think you want that. You'll have to look at chapters 2-7 to see what other Yo-kai they have. Also, since there are a lot of episodes, I'll be skipping some, which also means the lists are going to be huge.**

* * *

My Pov

I felt better after having grandma's soup. Several weeks had passed and it was Parent's Day. Over the several weeks, everyone's supernatural entourage had grown. Both me and Lucas had befriended the country dog Yo-kai known as Komasan and Komajiro. Komajiro stayed with Lucas while Komasan stayed with me. It was spring now so I wore a different outfit. I wore a dress consisting of a short pale blue dress with a light amount of pleating on the skirt. It had a pink and white floral print, and below the chest is a thin white band going around it. A shoulder, opened black jacket is included with a single white button and a single line on each ruffled sleeve. It came with a very thin silver bracelet. On my feet were pale tan wedge sandals with white material that wraps over the foot and around the ankle. Printed on the white sections were tiny red and blue flowers with green leaf and vine work(Look at Pretty Rhythm Feminine Stones; Chic Bolero Retro One Piece and Wedge Sole Gorgeous Sandals).

"Talia, hurry up or you'll be late!" Uncle Ken called.

"Coming!" I called back. I hurried downstairs and met grandma at the door. "Ready?" She nodded.

Grandma: "We're heading out Ken!" Grandma said. We and Grandma started walking when I spotted Lucas and, who I guessed was his mom.

"Lucas!" I called. He and his mom turned around. I got a better look at her. She and Lucas didn't look anything alike.

"Talia, are you feeling better?" Lucas asked. I nodded. We started walking and soon we got to Katie and Nate's neighborhood. Eddie and his mom had joined us. We reached Katie's house and saw not only her and her mom, but Bear and his mom.

"Hi Bear! Hi Katie!" I called. They both saw us and waved. We then began walking toward Nate's house. That's when I felt something. "Uh... Grandma, could you give us all a minute? We'll see if Nate and his mom are ready. You go on ahead." They looked at me strange, but Grandma understood why.

"Just don't take too long." Grandma said. They went on their way.

"You felt it too?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, there's a Yo-kai in Nate's house." I said. I knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal a panic-stricken Nate.

"Guys, you've got to help me! My mom is acting weird!" Nate said. Before any of us could ask what he meant, his mom came down stairs.

"This is it!" She was wearing the most gaudy outfit I had ever seen. We all stared at her in shock. "Do you think people will mistake me for Lady Gaga?" Mrs. Adams asked.

"Nate, what's with your mom?" Katie asked.

"Nate, you should be glad your mother's going to such lengths to make a good impression. I'm sure she'll be the talk of the school." Whisper said.

"Yeah, she'll be the talk of the school all right..." Bear said.

"I'll have to drop out of school!" Nate exclaimed. That's when Nate saw his mom was gone. We hurried outside and saw her walking down the street.

"I'll call Sweety for help. Come on out my friend. Calling; Sweety! Yo-kai Medal, do your thing!" I called.

 **Summoning: Charming!**

 _ **Alarming! Boom Boom! Walla Walla Dance Dance! Charming!**_

 **Shmoopie!**

"Talia, what's wrong?" Sweety asked.

"Sweety, my mom's dress up so weird! Do you know any Yo-kai that cause people to dress weird?" Nate asked.

"Actually yes. It's a Yo-kai who is an old friend of mine. Her name is Dazzabel." Sweety asked. We pointed our watches toward Nate's mom and saw a skeleton Yo-kai dressed in a red and black-striped outfit. "Told you."

"Nate, it might not be a bad idea to drop out of school. You may have to move too. You may even have to completely erase your identity." Whisper said.

"Or we could just stop Nate's mom before she reaches the school." Eddie said. We hurried after her. Nate summoned Hungramps to try and reason with Dazzabel, but that didn't work. Soon, Nate's mom was close to the gate.

"What do we do!?" Nate asked, panicking.

"If only we had Dimmy. He'd tone down Dazzabel's Inspirit on Nate's mom." Mynimo said.

"That's it! Nate, remember how Jibanyan was acting strange this morning and how he looked all gray? He more than likely was being Inspirited by Dimmy." Whisper said. Nate summoned Jibanyan and I noticed how different he was.

"Now we just need to find Dimmy." I said. However, I looked back at everyone and saw they, including Sweety, had been Inspirited by Dimmy. Then Dimmy himself appeared. I looked back and forth between Dimmy and Nate's mom. "Dimmy, please stop Dazzabel!"

"It's okay. Don't mind me." Dimmy said. I realized I had no choice. I got behind Dimmy and pushed him toward Dazzabel.

"Dimmy, Dazzabel, forgive me!" I pleaded. I rammed Dimmy into Dazzabel, causing her appearance to tone down and Nate's mom came to her senses. She ran back to change. Dazzabel dropped 6 medals. "Awesome."

"If it's not too much trouble, take mine too. If you want." Dimmy said. I nodded, taking the medal and placing them in everyone's hands.

"Dimmy, if you could please stop Inspiriting everyone." I said. Everyone turned back to normal and thankfully, Parent's Day went on uneventful.

* * *

Talia's Yo-kai: Shmoopie, Komasan, Komajiro, Fidgephant, Hidabat, Robonyan, Cheeksqueek, Buhu, Shogunyan, Signibble, Spenp, Chatalie, Rhyth, Steppa, Wiglin, Illoo, Dazzabel and Dimmy.

Lucas's Yo-kai: Alloo, Komasan, Komajiro, Fidgephant, Hidabat, Noway, Robonyan, Duchoo, Shogunyan, Signibble, Spenp, Chatalie, Rhyth, Steppa, Wiglin, Illoo,

Nate's Yo-kai: Whisper, Jibanyan, Komasan, Fidgephant, Hidabat, Cadin, Robonyan, Buhu, Shogunyan, Spenp, Noway, Chatalie, Rhyth, Steppa, Wiglin, Illoo, Dazzabel and Dimmy.

Katie's Yo-kai: Rhyth, Komasan, Fidgephant, Hidabat, Cadin, Robonyan, Cupistol, Buhu, Shogunyan, Spenp, Noway, Chatalie, Pandle, Snotsolong, Negatibuzz, Illoo, Dazzabel and Dimmy.

Eddie's Yo-kai: Mynimo, Komasan, Fidgephant, Hidabat, Signibble, Roughraff, Robonyan, Buhu, Shogunyan, Spenp, Noway, Chatalie, Rhyth, Steppa, Wiglin, Illoo, Dazzabel and Dimmy.

Bear's Yo-kai: Dulluma, Komasan, Fidgephant, Hidabat, Cadin, Robonyan, Wantston, Buhu, Shogunyan, Spenp, Noway, Chatalie, Rhyth, Steppa, Wiglin, Illoo, Dazzabel and Dimmy.


	9. Terror Time & Bad News

**Also, I've chosen Charlene Yi as Lucas's VA. He would sound similar to Ruby from _'Steven Universe'_.**

* * *

My Pov

All of us were over at Nate's house, just hanging out. I was drawing a picture of all our first Yo-kai in my new sketch pad that grandma had gotten me.

"Are nyou almost done?" Jibanyan asked.

"Just need to finish the coloring and... done! You guys can move now." I said. They all fell over.

"Can we see?" Nate asked. I showed everyone my drawing.

"Wow! You have a real talent for art Talia." Lucas said.

"Yeah! The picture's so life-like." Katie said.

"Almost like the picture will start moving." Eddie said.

"No wonder you're the best in art class." Bear said.

"How'd you get so good?" Nate asked.

"I started drawing from a really early age and just progressed from there." I said. Then, we heard Nate's mom call from downstairs.

"Nate, I need to run an errand. I'll be back in a little while." Mrs. Adams called.

"Got it." Nate said.

"Please don't leave the house. I'm expecting an important delivery." Mrs. Adams said.

"K." Nate replied.

"I'm serious. Don't go anywhere." Mrs. Adams repeated.

"Alright. Alright." I heard the door open and close. After a while, we went downstairs to have a snack. "It's gone! My donut's gone! Whisper did you eat it?" Nate asked.

"Absolutely not." Whisper said. That's when we heard Jibanyan whistling. Turns out he had eaten it.

"I know. I'll just run to Banter Bakery and get another one." Nate said.

"Nate, you're mom told you not to leave the house." Katie reminded.

"And also, there's another reason you can't go out." I said.

"What's that?" Nate asked.

"It's too terrifying to say... Just know that either way, if you go out you'll be sorry." I warned. I turn around to see Nate already out the door.

"I'll be back before the delivery man gets here!" Nate said, running out the door.

"Should we go after him?" Eddie asked.

"Well, Nate's mom said only he wasn't allowed to leave the house." Lucas said.

"As much as I know we're going to be got in it, you guys might as well learn about this now than later." I all hurried after Nate and caught him just as he was leaving the bakery.

"Hey, guys. Talia, I don't know what you were so scared about." Nate said.

"Can we just hurry back?" I asked, not wanting to get caught. We started walking back when suddenly, the whole town became dark and foggy.

"What's going on?" Bear asked.

"I warned you. Terror Time." I said.

"We need to hurry." Sweety said. We started walking faster when a loud thud shook the ground. We all looked behind us to see-

"Gargaros!" Jibanyan exclaimed. We all started running, with Gargaros chasing after us.

"Talia, what is that?!" Nate yelled.

"What I was warning you about! That's Gargaros, a powerful Yo-kai that only appears when you leave your house when you're not suppose to!" I said.

"Nate, next time listen to Talia! You said it yourself: she's been at this longer than us!" Katie exclaimed. There were several times Gargaros almost got us, but we managed to just escape. We finally reached Nate's house, causing Gargaros to vanish.

"We're safe!" Nate exclaimed. We all slumped to the ground, relieved. I happened to look and saw the deliveryman, who seemed terrified standing in the doorway.

"Thank you very much." the deliveryman said with a shaking voice.

"The delivery man is here! This is bad!" Nate whispered. Nate opened the door to see his mother, who was quite possibly at the moment more terrifying than Gargaros, standing there.

"Nate! I thought I told you not to leave the house!" Mrs. Adams scolded. All of started shaking and slowly moving away from the doorway.

"I think I'd rather face Gargaros..." Nate whimpered. While Nate was being yelled at, the rest of us went home. I happened to see the mailman.

"Hello there!" I greeted.

"Ah, hello! I have something that's address to your house." the mailman said. He handed me an envelope and went on his way. I looked and saw it was from Fortune Hospital. I sat on the couch and read the letter.

 _Dear Mr. Summer,_

 _I need you to contact me as soon as possible. I've looked over the recent results of Talia's examination and they aren't good. It seems the disease is starting to spread through her body much faster now. She needs to undergo the surgery as soon as possible. If not, not only will the already low succession rate drop, but the surgery may not have any effect. We need Talia brought in as soon as possible._

 _\- Dr. Martin._

I stared at the letter, my hands shaking. That's why I had suddenly gotten sick. Why hadn't Uncle Ken told me about this? I heard the door open and it was Uncle Ken and Grandma. The second Uncle Ken saw the letter in my hand, he knew.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"I didn't want you cut yourself off again. You were finally opening up and making friends. I didn't want you to find out and then cut off yourself from your friends and the world again." Uncle Ken said.

"I don't want them to be hurt... How much time do I have?" I asked.

"At the most... 3 months." Uncle Ken said. I clenched my fists. I hoped I'd have more time. I walked up to my room. I thought about what to do. I had been afraid to go through the surgery, but now I didn't have much choice.

"Talia..." Sweety whimpered. I looked at Sweety, who's eyes were filled with tears.

"Sweety, I think it's time I fully open up to everyone. I'm going to invite them over." I said. I started writing up invitations for each of them. I place each 1 in an envelope and write a name on each of them. I placed the invitations in my backpack and went to sleep. However, my sleep was all but peaceful.

* * *

Talia's Yo-kai: Shmoopie, Komasan, Komajiro, Fidgephant, Hidabat, Robonyan, Cheeksqueek, Buhu, Shogunyan, Signibble, Spenp, Chatalie, Rhyth, Steppa, Wiglin, Illoo, Dazzabel, Dimmy, Babblong, Pepillon, Mirapo, Rockabelly, Betterfly, Cadable.

Lucas's Yo-kai: Alloo, Komasan, Komajiro, Fidgephant, Hidabat, Noway, Robonyan, Duchoo, Shogunyan, Signibble, Spenp, Chatalie, Rhyth, Steppa, Wiglin, Illoo, Dazzabel, Dimmy, Babblong, Pepillon, Mirapo, Rockabelly, Cadable, Cynake.

Nate's Yo-kai: Whisper, Jibanyan, Komasan, Fidgephant, Hidabat, Cadin, Robonyan, Buhu, Shogunyan, Spenp, Noway, Chatalie, Rhyth, Steppa, Wiglin, Illoo, Dazzabel, Dimmy, Babblong, Pepillon, Mirapo, Rockabelly, Cynake, Cadable.

Katie's Yo-kai: Rhyth, Komasan, Fidgephant, Hidabat, Cadin, Robonyan, Cupistol, Buhu, Shogunyan, Spenp, Noway, Chatalie, Pandle, Snotsolong, Negatibuzz, Illoo, Dazzabel, Dimmy, Babblong, Pepillon, Mirapo, Rockabelly, Cadable, Cynake.

Eddie's Yo-kai: Mynimo, Komasan, Fidgephant, Hidabat, Signibble, Roughraff, Robonyan, Buhu, Shogunyan, Spenp, Noway, Chatalie, Rhyth, Steppa, Wiglin, Illoo, Dazzabel, Dimmy, Babblong, Pepillon, Mirapo, Rockabelly, Cadable, Cynake.

Bear's Yo-kai: Dulluma, Komasan, Fidgephant, Hidabat, Cadin, Robonyan, Wantston, Buhu, Shogunyan, Spenp, Noway, Chatalie, Rhyth, Steppa, Wiglin, Illoo, Dazzabel, Dimmy, Armsman, Babblong, Pepillon, Mirapo, Rockabelly, Cadable, Cynake.


	10. D'wanna & Insomni

My Pov

I walked into class and looked around. None of them were here yet. I went to everyone's desk and placed their envelope on the desk. Soon, everyone arrived and each took notice of the envelope. They didn't have time to ask me about them, because we had to set the class up for woodshop. We were making wooden stools. It actually wasn't that hard.

"How's this look?" I asked.

"Really good. Here, I'll hold the seat while you hammer the last leg." Lucas said. I hammered the last leg onto the stool and my hand accidently brushed against Lucas's. That's when a scene flashed through my mind. _Both me and Lucas, as kids, were running around in a flower field, laughing and playing._ We pulled our hands away and looked at each other. Suddenly, I felt another presence and it seemed Lucas could too. We looked at Bear.

"Bear's out!" Bear said. He threw his hammer and the last leg of his school in the air and walked away.

"Dude, you've got 1 last thing to put on!" Nate said. Later, we had gym class outside, as we would run and be timed. Casey, Mark, Lucas and Nate were up first and Eddie was timing them. They ran and just as they got to the end. Eddie's expression changed.

"I'm so over this!" Eddie exclaimed, throwing the watch. Later, as lunch and recess drew near, Katie was erasing the board. Suddenly, just like with Bear and Eddie her expression turned sour.

"This is so boring!" Katie said, dropping the eraser. She stopped midway of erasing the board and walked off. I followed her out into the hall and pointed my watch toward her. I saw a Yo-kai floating over her head.

"Whisper who is that?" Nate asked. Before Whisper could look it up, Alloo answered.

"His name is D'wanna. He makes all those he Inspirits stop what they're doing midway, even if they're almost done." Alloo said.

"It's my job as a Yo-kai Butler to inform!" Whisper snapped.

"When it's a Mysterious Tribe Yo-kai we deal with, I can answer right away without looking up the information!" Alloo said. While they argued, I ran after Katie. D'wanna kept Inspiriting Katie. I decided to Babblong.

"Come on out my friend. Calling; Babble! Yo-kai Medal, do your thing!" I exclaimed.

 **Summoning: Slippery**

 _ **Slippery! Dippery! Slimey limey doo, Slippery!**_

 **Babblong!**

"Babble, stop D'wanna!" The boys came out to the battle between them. In the end, Babble won and the 6 of us received D'wanna's medal.

* * *

 _Next day_

* * *

I was sitting in class, listening to the explanation of what a solar eclipse was and how it happened. Suddenly, Mr. Johnson started talking about éclairs for some reason. That's when I looked around and noticed everyone kept bobbing their heads up and down, trying to stay awake, and they all had huge bags under their eyes. I started shaking Katie and Lucas.

"Guys, wake up!" I yelled. Both of them looked at me.

"What's wrong?" Katie asked, dazed. I stood up and took out a small mirror I carried with me.

"Look at yourselves!" I exclaimed. They were both shocked to see the bags under their eyes and smack themselves awake. Sweety, Alloo and Rhyth woke Eddie, Nate and Bear up. We each pointed our watches around the room.

"There!" Lucas exclaimed. We looked and saw the Yo-kai.

"She is the Yo-kai, Insomni. When she Inspirits people, they stay up all night and become extremely tried in the morning." Whisper said.

"If that's the case, I know just the 2 Yo-kai to help us. Lucas, take out Violet." I said. Violet was the nickname I gave Baku.

"Come on out my friend. Calling; Baku! Yo-kai Medal, do your thing!" Lucas exclaimed.

 **Summoning: Charming!**

 _ **Alarming! Boom Boom! Walla Walla Dance Dance! Charming!**_

 **Baku!**

"Come on out my friend. Calling; Cream! Yo-kai Medal, do your thing!" I exclaimed.

 **Summoning: Charming!**

 _ **Alarming! Boom Boom! Walla Walla Dance Dance! Charming!**_

 **Whapir!**

"Cream, Violet, knock Insomni out!" Both of them blew their sleep smog and Insomni tried to counter it, but it didn't last. We were able to see her dream, whereas she defeat Cream and Violet.

"Weird how she got knocked out right away." Bear said.

"It was just a powernap, but I feel so refreshed I want to thank you all." Insomni said. She glowed and we all received her medal. Soon everyone, but me, fell to the floor, fast asleep. I suddenly felt sick. I hurried to the bathroom and just barely made before I threw up into the toilet. I looked to see I had puked blood. It was getting worse. I needed to hurry. Before I was scared, but now knowing about Yo-kai, I knew that even though I more than likely won't leave the surgery room, I could come back as a Yo-kai. So really, I'd seen my friends again either way. I went to the nurse, who called my grandmother. I went back, left the note for Mr. Johnson, gather Sweety and my stuff and left as soon as Grandma got there.

* * *

Talia's Yo-kai: Shmoopie, Komasan, Komajiro, Fidgephant, Hidabat, Robonyan, Cheeksqueek, Buhu, Shogunyan, Signibble, Spenp, Chatalie, Rhyth, Steppa, Wiglin, Illoo, Dazzabel, Dimmy, Babblong, Pepillon, Mirapo, Rockabelly, Betterfly, Cadable, Baku, Dandoodle D'wanna and Insomni.

Lucas's Yo-kai: Alloo, Komasan, Komajiro, Fidgephant, Hidabat, Noway, Robonyan, Duchoo, Shogunyan, Signibble, Spenp, Chatalie, Rhyth, Steppa, Wiglin, Illoo, Dazzabel, Dimmy, Babblong, Pepillon, Mirapo, Rockabelly, Cadable, Cynake, Baku, Dandoodle D'wanna and Insomni.

Nate's Yo-kai: Whisper, Jibanyan, Komasan, Fidgephant, Hidabat, Cadin, Robonyan, Buhu, Shogunyan, Spenp, Noway, Chatalie, Rhyth, Steppa, Wiglin, Illoo, Dazzabel, Dimmy, Babblong, Pepillon, Mirapo, Rockabelly, Cynake, Cadable, Baku, Dandoodle D'wanna and Insomni.

Katie's Yo-kai: Rhyth, Komasan, Fidgephant, Hidabat, Cadin, Robonyan, Cupistol, Buhu, Shogunyan, Spenp, Noway, Chatalie, Pandle, Snotsolong, Negatibuzz, Illoo, Dazzabel, Dimmy, Babblong, Pepillon, Mirapo, Rockabelly, Cadable, Cynake, Baku, Dandoodle D'wanna and Insomni.

Eddie's Yo-kai: Mynimo, Komasan, Fidgephant, Hidabat, Signibble, Roughraff, Robonyan, Buhu, Shogunyan, Spenp, Noway, Chatalie, Rhyth, Steppa, Wiglin, Illoo, Dazzabel, Dimmy, Babblong, Pepillon, Mirapo, Rockabelly, Cadable, Cynake, Baku, Dandoodle D'wanna and Insomni.

Bear's Yo-kai: Dulluma, Komasan, Fidgephant, Hidabat, Cadin, Robonyan, Wantston, Buhu, Shogunyan, Spenp, Noway, Chatalie, Rhyth, Steppa, Wiglin, Illoo, Dazzabel, Dimmy, Armsman, Babblong, Pepillon, Mirapo, Rockabelly, Cadable, Cynake, Baku, Dandoodle D'wanna and Insomni.


	11. Truths

My Pov

Today was Saturday and it was also the day I had invited everyone over. I hoped they'd be able to come. I heard a knock on my door. I looked through the peephole and saw Lucas. I opened the door to see he had a bag and sleeping bag.

"You came over!" I exclaimed.

"Of course I did." Lucas said. I welcomed him in and got him some tea. Just then, there was another knock on the door. I looked through the peephole and saw the rest of my friends. I welcomed them in and we started talking. Soon, dinner rolled around.

"Talia, where's your grandma and uncle?" Katie asked.

"They'll be back later, so they told us to have dinner without them." I said.

"You know how to cook!?" Nate asked, shocked. I nodded.

"When'd you learn how to do that?" Eddie asked.

"I learned shortly after moving in with Uncle Ken. You see, before, he was always so busy and would never get home until I was already asleep and would be gone by the time I woke up. So, for the first year that I lived here, I was alone." I said.

"You had to have been lonely." Katie said. I shook my head.

"You forget, my house is never really empty. All my Yo-kai were with me, so I never lacked companionship." I said. I finished making dinner and served it. I even made some for Whisper and the others.

"This is almost as good as my mom's!" Bear exclaimed. I smiled, happy everyone liked it. After eating, I got late so we all dressed in our PJs. Bear's were orange, Eddie's were green, Katie's were pink, Lucas's were yellow, Nate's were blue and mine were white.

"Talia, was the reason you wanted us to come over?" Lucas asked. I thought for a minute.

"Yeah, just wait here a minute." I said. I went into the bathroom and closed the door.

* * *

Lucas's Pov

For a while, we heard water running. Soon, the sound stopped and Talia came out, with a towel wrapped around her head. That's when I noticed her eyes were dark gray now. Like mine.

"Uh... Talia? Why are you eyes dark gray?" Nate asked. She took off the towel, to reveal her hair was royal blue now.

"You see... at my old school, I had a very good friend who was more like my twin since we were never seen without each other. However 1 day, out of the blue, she started a rumor that I had a hair and eye transplant. Everyone kid in my school laughed at me, teased me, called me 'fake' and 'ugly'. So when I came here, I dyed my hair and wore contacts. But, I feel I can trust you guys not to tell anyone." Talia said. Katie's reaction was surprising to everyone.

"Your hair is so beautiful! I've never seen such a pretty shade of blue! Can I brush it?" Katie asked, ecstatic. Talia was shocked but nodded. She gave Katie a brush and Katie brushed Talia's hair.

"None of us think your hair and eyes are ugly. They're lovely." I said. Talia blushed a little.

"That they are." a voice said. We all looked to see Talia's grandmother standing in the doorway.

"Hi Grandma." Talia greeted.

"Talia, Lucas, I'm glad to see you both are together. There's something I must tell you. But to do so, I must assume a different appearance." her grandmother said. She looked at me. I realized what she wanted me to do. I took out her medal.

"Come on out my friend. Calling; Frostina! Yo-kai Medal, do your thing!" I exclaimed. The pink spiral of light surround Talia's grandmother.

 **Summoning: Charming!**

 _ **Alarming! Boom Boom! Walla Walla Dance Dance! Charming!**_

 **Frostina!**

Talia's grandmother changed to Frostina and everyone's expression changed to shock.

"Grandma... you're a... Yo-kai?" Talia asked, shocked.

"I have been for a long time. I'll tell you that story later, but the story I want to tell you is about your real mother and father." Frostina said.

"Real? You were adopted?" Eddie asked. Talia nodded.

"Uncle Ken's brother and his wife found me wondering through Mount Wildwood when they were going back to the country." Talia said. She found in Mount Wildwood? That's where my parents had found me.

"I died when your mother, Naomi, was only 10, but I was reborn as Frostina and watch over her. One day, she met a strange man, named Enma. He was about twice her age, but they became good friends. When she turned 23, your grandfather tried to marry her off to a nobleman. She didn't want to go through with the marriage because she had fallen in love with Enma. She ran away and hid for several days, but she was found and killed by the nobleman." Frostina said. Tears started filling Talia's eyes.

"But then, how was Talia born if her mother died?" Bear asked.

"Well, you see, Naomi was reborn as a Yo-kai and it turned out that not only was Enma a Yo-kai as well, but he was the king of the Yo-kai world." Frostina explained. That surprised everyone.

"So... I'm a Yo-kai princess?" Talia asked.

"Yes, but the story's not over yet. It took 50 years after they married for Naomi to become pregnant, but when she did it was the happiest day of their lives. Although, their joy multiplied when it turned out that Naomi had twins!" Frostina said.

"So, does Talia have a twin brother or a twin sister?" Katie asked.

"A brother." Frostina answered.

"Where is he? What happened to him and my parents?" Talia asked.

"Your parents, I can't tell you yet. But as for your brother, I need you to get your key." Frostina said. Talia got up and opened a small box on her nightstand. She took out a silver key that had a seafoam green circle with a purple jewel in the middle. "Lucas, I believe you have 1 identical to Talia's." I took it out my bag. It was identical, but the color of the middle and jewel were flip-flopped.

"Are you saying that...?" I asked, feeling my heart rise. Frostina nodded.

"Yes. Lucas, you are Princess Talia's twin brother, son of King Enma and Queen Naomi, Prince of the Yo-kai World." Frostina said. Both me and Talia looked at each other. It made sense. All the dreams and visions I had, they all made sense. Talia began crying, so I hug my friend. My twin sister. She gripped on to me.

* * *

My Pov

My grandma was a Yo-kai, my parents were Yo-kai, I was a Yo-kai, but most importantly, Lucas was my twin brother. The only other family member I know about.

"I also want to thank the 4 of you, for looking after my grandchildren." Grandma said. Grandma glowed and they and me acquired her medal. "And I want to give each of you these." I left and brought a large cloth, with grandma holding all 4 corners. She gently let go of the corners and reveal 5 beautiful flowers similar to mine.

 **.** Lucas's flower was bright-yellow with filaments coming from the center and each one had a small gold dot that glowed like a firefly(Star Darlings' Chatterburst recolored).

 **.** Bear's flower was a bright, shiny amber orange color. It had symmetrical layers of pointy petals that had it sparkle like a star(Star Darlings' Golden Roar recolored).

 **.** Eddie's flower kind of reminded me of a Ferris Wheel. Green filaments shot out from the center and each one held a golden star(Star Darlings' Vertessema).

 **.** Nate's flower was firey-red with petals that surround the center in a mound of tightly packed leaves. It was longer leaves that curled out from the mound(Star Darlings' Florafierce).

 **.** Katie's flower was bright pink-on-pink with curlicue filaments that had small little white drops on them that glowed. It was similar to my Skywinkle, but it's center was like a tulip(Star Darlings' Blushbelle).

"Grandma, where'd you find these?" I asked.

"A place in the Yo-kai world you can only go to in your dreams. They're called Wish Blossoms." Grandma said. Everyone was in awe by the flower grandma had given them. Then, I remembered that last reason I wanted to have everyone here.

"Guys, there is something else I need to tell you." I said. Everyone looked at me. I swallowed. "I about a month I'm going to have to go to the hospital to have a very risky surgery done."

"Why?" Katie asked.

"I have this virus in my body and now it's gotten to the point where I only have 2 choices: Go through with the surgery and go peacefully or suffer until the disease kills me." I said.

"Wait, so either way, you'll die?" Nate asked. I nodded. Everyone, mostly Lucas was panicked.

"Guys, even when it happens, I'll just be reborn as a Yo-kai." I said. I was trying to make them see the bright side of the situation. Soon, we all deiced to go to sleep. Me and Lucas slept close to each other and held hands. Needless to say, no one slept good that night.

* * *

Talia's Yo-kai: Shmoopie, Komasan, Komajiro, Fidgephant, Hidabat, Robonyan, Cheeksqueek, Buhu, Shogunyan, Signibble, Spenp, Chatalie, Rhyth, Steppa, Wiglin, Illoo, Dazzabel, Dimmy, Babblong, Pepillon, Mirapo, Rockabelly, Betterfly, Cadable, Baku, Dandoodle, D'wanna, Whapir and Insomni.

Lucas's Yo-kai: Alloo, Komasan, Komajiro, Fidgephant, Hidabat, Noway, Robonyan, Duchoo, Shogunyan, Signibble, Spenp, Chatalie, Rhyth, Steppa, Wiglin, Illoo, Dazzabel, Dimmy, Babblong, Pepillon, Mirapo, Rockabelly, Cadable, Cynake, Baku, Dandoodle, D'wanna and Insomni.

Nate's Yo-kai: Whisper, Jibanyan, Komasan, Fidgephant, Hidabat, Cadin, Robonyan, Buhu, Shogunyan, Spenp, Noway, Chatalie, Rhyth, Steppa, Wiglin, Illoo, Dazzabel, Dimmy, Babblong, Pepillon, Mirapo, Rockabelly, Cynake, Cadable, Baku, Dandoodle, D'wanna and Insomni.

Katie's Yo-kai: Rhyth, Komasan, Fidgephant, Hidabat, Cadin, Robonyan, Cupistol, Buhu, Shogunyan, Spenp, Noway, Chatalie, Pandle, Snotsolong, Negatibuzz, Illoo, Dazzabel, Dimmy, Babblong, Pepillon, Mirapo, Rockabelly, Cadable, Cynake, Baku, Dandoodle, D'wanna and Insomni.

Eddie's Yo-kai: Mynimo, Komasan, Fidgephant, Hidabat, Signibble, Roughraff, Robonyan, Buhu, Shogunyan, Spenp, Noway, Chatalie, Rhyth, Steppa, Wiglin, Illoo, Dazzabel, Dimmy, Babblong, Pepillon, Mirapo, Rockabelly, Cadable, Cynake, Baku, Dandoodle, D'wanna and Insomni.

Bear's Yo-kai: Dulluma, Komasan, Fidgephant, Hidabat, Cadin, Robonyan, Wantston, Buhu, Shogunyan, Spenp, Noway, Chatalie, Rhyth, Steppa, Wiglin, Illoo, Dazzabel, Dimmy, Armsman, Babblong, Pepillon, Mirapo, Rockabelly, Cadable, Cynake, Baku, Dandoodle, D'wanna and Insomni.

 **Also, if anyone wants to know what the flowers look like, tell me and I'll send you links.**


	12. Turn For The Worst

**Lot of Pov changing in this chapter, also since I'm going to have an explanation at the end, this chapter won't be very long. Also, random fact, the Yo-kai Dazzabel is revealed to be a mom as of ep 106.**

* * *

My Pov

I opened my eyes and noticed the time. I was an hour late for school! As I got out of bed, I felt something was wrong. My body was so extremely heavy and I felt so lousy. I could barely move.

"Talia, what's wrong?!" Sweety asked. San, which was the nickname I gave Komasan, was panicking more than her.

"Oh my swirls! What's happenin'?! Is she sick?" San asked.

"Yes! I thought you had more time. The virus must have spread even farther than before somehow." Sweety said.

"I think... I need to go to the hospital now..." I mumbled. I saw my Wish Blossom on my nightstand. I decided to make 1 last wish. _'Please. I wish that no matter what happens, I can still be with my friends.'_ I felt my conciseness slip away.

* * *

Nate's Pov

We were all sitting in class doing work when I shot a look to Lucas. Talia wasn't there. I could tell he was worried. You could see him shaking. That's when Whisper, Alloo, Rhyth, Mynimo and Dulluma appeared in the doorway, motioning to us. When recess came, we hurried outside. We saw Sweety, who was crying, with them.

"Sweety, what's wrong?" Lucas asked.

"Talia collapsed earlier this morning. They had to rush her to the hospital... It seems the virus has taken a violent turn." Sweety said. Lucas turned pale. He went inside briefly and grabbed his things.

"Guys, tell Mr. Johnson that I needed to go check on Talia." Lucas said.

"You're not the only one going." Katie said.

"We're all going to check on her." Bear said.

"But, we do need someone to tell Mr. Johnson where we are." Eddie said. I saw Casey and ran over to him.

"Casey, I don't have much time to explain, but me and the others need to go to Fortune Hospital. Can you please tell Mr. Johnson that's where we went?" I asked. Casey simply nodded. The rest of grabbed our stuff ran to the hospital.

* * *

Lucas's Pov

We made it to the hospital. I went to the receptionist.

"Ma'am, I'm looking for my sister, Talia." I said.

"I'm sorry, but she already in surgery. I can point you to the surgery room." the receptionist said. She took us there and we saw Ken and Grandma sitting outside the room.

"Grandma!" I called.

"Lucas! Children! Why are you here?" Grandma asked.

"We hoped to see Talia." Katie said.

"You can't. She's in surgery. I hope you were on good terms with her since she won't leave that room." Uncle Ken said.

"Ken! Don't upset them!" Grandma scolded. We sat there for a couple hours when our parents showed up.

"Lucas! Why did you leave school?" Mom asked.

"I needed to make sure she was okay." I said.

"I know she's a good friend of yours, but you can't just up and leave." Mom said.

"Ah, so you're the woman who's been looking after my grandson." Grandma said.

"Grandson?" Mom asked, confused.

"Yes. She's my biological grandmother and Talia's my twin sister." I said. Mom's eyes widen. Our parents realized we weren't going to leave until we were told of Talia's condition. Soon, it got late and the 5 of us fell asleep.

* * *

No one's Pov

 _The 5 children then found themselves in a black space. In front of them were their Wish Blossoms. They created a circle and in the middle, was Talia's Wish Blossom. A voice calls out to them._

 _"Do you want to safe your friend? If so, put your heart into a wish and touch your Wish Blossom." the voice said. Each child wished with all their heart that Talia would pull through her surgery and have the virus removed from her body. They gripped onto their Wish Blossoms. The blossoms glowed so brightly and intensely, that the children had to shield their eyes. The blossoms burst, each emitting a small ball of sparkling light. The lights joined together and vanished. As for Talia, the light circled around her. It then cloaked over her, which eradicated the virus from her body. However, helping her pull through the surgery was another matter entirely..._

* * *

Ken's Pov

It had been about 5 hours when the surgery light above the door finally turned off. The doctor and team of surgeons finally came out to the waiting room.

"Well? How'd it go?" I asked. The doctors all looked at each other.

"Well... I don't know how to say this..." the doctor said.

"Say what?!" I demanded.

"About Talia. It seems that she-"

* * *

No one's Pov

 _After receiving the news of Talia and the surgery's results all the adults, excluding Ken and Talia's grandmother, took their sleeping children home. Ken sat down, still processing the news. Talia's grandmother was sobbing uncontrollably. Lucas's mother tucked him into bed, thinking what she was going to tell her son in the morning._

* * *

Lucas's Pov

I woke up feeling a pain in my neck. I looked around and saw I wasn't at the hospital. I was in my own room at home. When did I get home? My mom walked in.

"Mom? When'd we get home?" I asked.

"Shortly after 3:00. That's why I called you out of school today." Mom said. Oh. Wait, what happened with Talia?

"What about Talia? Is she okay?" I asked. My mom looked at me for a minute.

"Well, Talia's..."

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! Sorry to do this to you guys. Also, I've gotten questions about the disease and stuff like that. I will cover how Talia got the disease, but not anytime soon. Also, Talia and Lucas's powers haven't awaken yet, so in a way, they're not fully awake Yo-kai and are in a way human. As for the disease here's what it is: it's both helpful and dangerous. Talia has begun opening her heart, but she's still immune to being Inspirited. Why? The virus is helpful by creating a small group of antibodies that absorb the energy, which protects her from being Inspirited, but it becomes dangerous if she's repeatedly Inspirited in a short amount of time, the antibodies absorb too much energy which then become venomous and slowly begin poisoning her.**


	13. Yo-kai Watch Type-0

Lucas's Pov

"Talia pulled through and she's going to be fine." Mom said. My eyes widen as my smile grew. "The doctor told us that the virus suddenly disappeared and they were able to finish the surgery without any problem. I just now got a call saying that she woke up, so I was waiting for you to wake up so we can go visit her." I hurried and got dressed and we headed to the hospital. We had stopped by the flower shop and gotten some flowers for her. We arrived at the hospital to see Nate and the others with their parents.

"Lucas. Are you glad to hear Talia's okay?" Nate asked.

"Yeah. I was so worried." I said. We all went to the 3rd floor and found Talia's room. Nate's dad knocked on the door. Grandma answered.

"Hello everyone. Come on in kids." Grandma said. The 5 of us went to Talia's room and saw her reading.

"You guys!" Talia exclaimed. We all hugged her and we talked. Our parents, grandma and Uncle Ken went into the hallway to talk. "Hey guys, look what my grandma found. My flower seemed to have burst and under the petals, she found this." Talia opened her hand and showed us a beautiful crystal. It was actually made up of rectangular blue pillars of different sizes that were all gathered underneath a gold dome. Above was an upside-down dewdrop supporting it all(SD's Power Crystal Azurica).

"Where'd that come from?" Katie asked.

"I don't know. Grandma told me that my flower seemed to have died and found this underneath the petals. I don't know if the crystal has any special power or anything." Talia said. Grandma came back into the room.

"Kids, your parents just gave me these, saying found them under the petals of your flowers." Grandma said. She gave each of us a crystal like Talia's.

 **.** My crystal was egg-shaped that was smooth. It was a lustrous milky orange and sparkled like it was sprinkled with stardust.(SD's Power Crystal Scatterite).

 **.** Bear's crystal were 3 rough-cut, orange-copper stones that gave off a strange orange light(SD's Power Crystal Glisten Paw recolored).

 **.** Eddie's crystal surfboard-shaped and rich-green in color. It may have looked delicate and translucent in appearance, but I think there's more to it than that(SD's Power Crystal Gossamer).

 **.** Nate's crystal was asteroid-shaped and deep-red in color. It had an outer layer of interlinked ribs that looked like they were holding the jewel together(SD's Power Crystal Quarrelite).

 **.** Katie's crystal was an angular, multifaceted electric-pink jewel. It appeared rugged, but was light as air and possibly fragile(SD's Power Crystal Charmelite).

"Wow! What do these do?" Nate asked.

"They're protective crystals. They'll protect you from being Inspirited by Yo-kai you haven't befriended yet." Grandma said.

"Awesome! At least now we'll all be immune to the Yo-kai." Eddie said.

"This is so cool!" Bear exclaimed. After a few days, Talia was able to go home.

* * *

 _Night_

* * *

My Pov

I was fiddling with my crystal when Sweety suddenly came bursting into my room.

"We need to go to the Yo-kai World now!" Sweety yelled. Before I could ask why, she pulled me out of my room and dragged me to the riverside. Not long after, Lucas and Alloo showed up.

"You too?" Lucas asked. I nodded.

"Summon Mirapo!" Alloo said. I took Mira's medal.

"Come on out my friend. Calling; Mira! Yo-kai Medal, do your thing!" I exclaimed.

 **Summoning: Mysterious**

 _ **A Boo-shigga! Boo-shigga! Boogie woogie! Cling clang delirious Mysterious!**_

 **Mirapo!**

"Mirapo, transport us to the Yo-kai World!" Sweety said. Mira glowed and we soon found ourselves in the Yo-kai World.

"So this is our home..." I said. Both Sweety and Alloo began dragging us until we came to a tall building. "What was the big emergency that you had to drag us here?"

"This." He showed us his Yo-kai Pad, which had an announcement of the release of a new Yo-kai Watch: Type 0! By the time the announcement ended, a huge line of Yo-kai had formed behind us. "Good thing we got here before the announcement was made." Alloo said.

"Weird how you guys new about the announcement before it was even aired." Lucas said.

"As Royal Yo-kai, we receive all news about new Yo-kai items before anyone else. Speaking of... Alloo, we have to go to the Medal Bureau." Sweety said.

"Ah yes!" Alloo and Sweety both handed us a pouch. "That's the money for the watches. We'll be back soon." Alloo said. They both went off. It wasn't before too long that Nate and the others showed up.

"How'd you guys get here before everyone else?" Bear asked.

"Sweety and Alloo are notified before the announcements are made." I explained. They were forced to go to the end. After what felt like hours, I hear a rumbling noise. We turned to see a Yo-kai headed right for us. I took out a medal, quickly looked at it and placed it in my watch. "Come on out my friend. Calling; Tabby! Yo-kai Medal, do your thing!"

 **Summoning: Charming!**

 _ **Alarming! Boom Boom! Walla Walla Dance Dance! Charming!**_

 **Jibanyan T!**

"Tabby, stop that Yo-kai!"

"No problem! Paws of Fury!" Tabby exclaimed. She punched the Yo-kai into a sudden stop. We looked at the Yo-kai.

"Who's this?" Lucas asked. Sweety left me her Yo-kai Pad so I scrolled through until I found it.

"It's said his name is Matenshi. He hates waiting in line and those he Inspirits will cut in line to be first." I said. After calming him down, we and the others each got a Yo-kai Watch Type-0. We all returned home and Sweety finally came back. "Well, you missed an eventful waiting-in-line."

"Sorry. I had to go to the Medal Bureau to update my medal." Sweety said. She gave me her new medal, which was green instead of light gray. "The new Watch will only work with recently obtained medals." I decided to try the watch out.

"Come on out my friend. Calling; Sweety! Yo-kai Medal, do your thing!" I exclaimed.

 **Summoning Pose... Summoning a Charming:**

 **Shmoopie!**

"Wow! You came out in the pose on your medal." I pointed out.

"Just a new feature of Type-0. Well, let's get some sleep." Sweety said. I got dressed in my pajamas and went to sleep.

* * *

Talia's Yo-kai: Shmoopie.

Lucas's Yo-kai: Alloo.

Nate's Yo-kai: Whisper and Jibanyan.

Katie's Yo-kai: Rhyth.

Eddie's Yo-kai: Mynimo.

Bear's Yo-kai: Dulluma.

 **Also, since the dub is only at 26 and sub is at 106, the Yo-kais' names are going to be JAP until the dub comes out.**


End file.
